Citrine
Citrine 'is a member of the Ambassadors. Appearance Citrine is a young, blonde woman. She wears a goldenrod yellow evening gown with a gemstone studded masquerade ball mask, showcasing her lower face with matching yellow lipstick.He stopped partway up the stair case and faced her, saw her unharmed and unhurt. His Citrine, young, blond, wearing a goldenrod yellow evening gown and a gemstone studded mask. Her hair was immaculately styled, her makeup flawless, with a yellow lipstick that matched her outfit without being garish. - Excerpt from Interlude 20 Her mask was yellow as well, and Taylor recognized the gems studding it as her namesake gemstone - citrines.Excerpt from Imago 21.4'Citrine – One of Accord’s ambassadors, Citrine wears a yellow evening gown with gemstones on her mask and earrings – her namesake. - Cast (in depth) Multiple characters have noted that she is physically attractive, including Accord and Skitter. - Excerpt from Interlude 20 She dedicated an hour every morning to caring for her skin, another hour to her hair, which was "immaculately styled". When deployed to New Delhi she is explicitly referenced as having thrown off her elaborate gown costume for a more practical bodysuit. Implicitly for ease of movement.“Citrine? Woman in yellow dress.” “Yellow bodysuit now,” Golem said. “She stripped out of the dress when he pushed past the command center.” - Excerpt from Crushed 24.3 Personality & Relationships Accord referred to her as his "best Ambassador". Taylor suspected that she had a similar personality to Grue - they were both "professionals". Citrine led the Ambassadors in battle, even when her power was ineffectual.Excerpt from Imago 21.6 She assessed the Undersiders as a threat based on their track record, disagreeing - politely - with Othello. Taylor believed that she wasn't Grue's "type". Nevertheless, it bothered her that she didn't feel jealous of the time he spent with her. It was implied in his interlude that she was attracted to Accord. Abilities and Powers Citrine's power allows her to "attune areas to particular functions", altering specific properties within an relatively small area.The area of effect is smallish, so it creates a problem where the power is very subtle up unless she can actually target someone who won't just walk out of range of it, or if she can keep a fight going long enough to figure out a power's frequency. - Comment by WildBow on Reddit She can interfere with gravity, temperature variation, friction, light intensity, and the progression of time, among others. She claimed that there were "more possibilities than I could count, many so minor you wouldn't notice." She could use her power to make everything within a her abilities range effectively waterproof as an example.I could sense the Ambassadors. Citrine and Othello were there. So were four new recruits: Jacklight, Ligeia, Lizardtail and Codex. The fifth potential recruit hadn’t been so lucky. The four of them stood off to one side, in the shelter of Citrine’s power, listening as she gave instructions. The area around them was somehow faded in terms of the colors there, the area she was affecting looked as though I were viewing it through colorblind eyes that were capable of only seeing yellow. Water wicked off of them as though they were waterproof, leaving them utterly dry even in the wind and rain. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 Most notably, Citrine can "find the right attunement, as though I were searching a radio station" to neutralize a given parahuman's abilities. Furthermore, she can specifically cancel out protective powers, or cause powers to go out of control. This latter effect never takes more than twenty or thirty seconds. She risked striking the wrong atonement and accidentally killing her target.Citrine Altered reality in a small area, adjusting physics or natural laws. Could attune 'frequency' to diminish or disrupt a parahuman's powers, with perfect frequency killing them. Ambassadors - Parahuman List, bolded edit by Wildbow. Further some powers are too subtle to find out in time before she is retaliated against, or have the subject step out of her range. Citrine's power gives everything in it's area of effect appeared washed out yellow effect, as if the observer was colorblind, only able to see yellow. Under the influence of the Yàngbǎn it gained a appeared as a golden glow.Excerpt from Crushed 24.3 History Background When talking about the type of people who sought out accord, she implied she was the type that had power and sought more. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Under Accord, she helped to watch Blasto in his lab,Interlude 19.x and was one of only two known ambassadors to survive the raid by the Slaughterhouse Nine. Post-Echidna She accompanied Accord to a neutral meeting of all the villains in Brockton Bay. Afterwards she agreed with Othello's assessment that the Ambassadors could deal with any individual group but not more. Accord sent her to inform the Undersiders leadership that the Ambassadors would be "recruiting" five new parahumans - by which she meant purchasing five vials from Cauldron for accords five highest unpowered lieutenants. She admitted that she was also a Cauldron cape. She led the Ambassadors alongside the Undersiders against the Teeth. New Delhi During the battle with Behemoth, she helped suppress his sonic attack. This extended to several other effects the dynokinetic monster used against the defending forces. She was not able to counter all of the Endbringer's attacks however and eventually had to withdraw from the battle, due to exhaustion. Post-Timeskip Presumably still lead the ambassadors. Fanart Gallery Citrine.jpg| Image by Pabel and Nine on tumblr |link=http://pabelandnine.tumblr.com/post/142157219364/worm-compilation-8-the-requested-characters Ambassadors Citrine Ligeia.jpg| Citrine with Ligeia by Lonsheep Trivia * It was initially planned for Citrine to meet with The Number Man after Accord's death and, recognizing that she had been in love with Accord, form a relationship with the former Harbinger instead as a way to move past her greif.Wildbow on IRC Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Ambassadors Category:Villains Category:Shaker Category:Trump